Meet the Parent
Meet the Parent is the nineteenth episode of season Season 3. Summary Boomer goes to Chicago in an effort to convince Rebecca's father to let him see her after he forbids them to be together. Boz tags along and searches for a safe place to hide the Bat Medallion. Plot Cast Main Cast *Doc Shaw as Boomer *Ryan Ochoa as Lanny *Geno Segers as Mason *Kelsey Chow as Mikayla *Adam Hicks as Boz Recurring Cast *Logan Browning as Rebecca 'Awesome' Dawson *Denyse Tontz as Mary Ann Guest Cast *Jonathan Adams as Mr. Dawson Quotes Boomer: "Focus on the positive, we have a toilet throne." ---- Mary Ann: "Finally, I’ll get the Bat Medallion. I swore those kings would never outsmart me again, but if they’re the geniuses behind the toilet throne, then I better up my game." ---- Mikayla: "I’ll help! And don’t worry, I’m super normal." Mr. Dawson: "And yet you carry a two-foot machete." Mikayla: "Well, a girl likes to accessorize. Yeah . . . I’ll just leave this here (throws machete on table) . . . and these (pulls axes from behind her legs) . . . and this (pulls a mace from behind her) ." Oh, yeah! (pulls a sword out of her hair). ---- Boomer: "How did you even find us?" Mary Ann: "I put my best warriors in my best balloon and followed you here." Boomer: "Well, you’re in for a surprise because we put our best warrior into our best balloon, and she’s not going to be very happy to see you." Mary Ann: "You mean her?" Mikayla: "??????????!!!!!" Boomer: "Yeah, that’s her, and if you look closely you can see she’s not too happy." ---- Mr. Dawson: "Get out of my house, you dark side trash!" ---- Mr. Dawson: So...Aaaaa tropical island, hidden from the rest of the world... Sounds primitive. Boomer: Very modern. ///// Mikayla/Rebecca: *also object but it's incoherent* ///// Boz: Sophisticated to a flaw. *reaches for a roll* Boomer gives him a look* Mr. Dawson: Uh-huh... And, uh, NOT violent? Boomer: I doubt it. ///// Mikayla/Rebecca: *object again* ///// Boz: *shakes his head and laughs a bit* Just don't go out at night... Videos Gallery Meet the Parents 07.jpg Meet the Parents 05.9.jpg Meet the Parents 05.8.jpg Meet the Parents 05.5.jpg Meet the Parents 05.4.jpg Meet the Parents 05.3.jpg Meet the Parents 05.2.jpg|Mary Ann confronts Boomer Meet the Parents 05.1.jpg Meet the Parents 02.jpg Meet the Parents 03.jpg Mary Ann 04.JPG|Hungry Mary Ann Mary Ann 03.JPG|Angry Mary Ann Meet the Parents 09.JPG Meet the Parents 10.JPG MV5BMjM0ODQ4MzQ4Nl5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNzQ0NzczMjE@__V1_SY317_CR104,0,214,317_AL_.jpg|Lanny Trivia * Mikayla uses a hammerspace ability when she pulls weapons out of nowhere. * This episode's title is a pun on the phrase 'meet the parents.' * Rebecca's dad is the only one seen in this episode, even though she was seen talking to her mom on the phone in Boomer's flashback from Pair of Prom Kings. * Brady is mentioned by Rebecca. * It's unknown why Boomer decided not to visit Brady while they were in Chicago. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3